Forever is not enough
by San27
Summary: Elena fell in love with Klaus five hundred years ago, and now she's over him - right? She's with Damon Salvatore. But what will happen if Klaus suddenly appears in Mystic Falls and Elena has to choose between her first love and our favourite Salvatore Brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Elena Gilbert walked through the streets of Mystic Falls. She hadn't been here since a few ages ago, when she and Klaus had a thing. They had been really happy for a few years and Elena seriously thought they were going to spend eternity together. She was still human at that point, but she had plans to change that. But then she had found about the whole Doppelganger thing. She had turned to Kol, who had turned _her_ into a vampire. She left that night, sought for a witch a when she had finally found one, she let her turn the ring Klaus gave her into a sunlight ring. That was more than four hundred years ago… And now she was back. Back in Mystic Falls. She didn't know why what had dragged her towards this place, she only knew she had to be here. Something told her to come here, so she did. She was walking through the streets, not far away from the house where she and the Original had lived. She didn't know if the house had survived through the ages. But she had, and that was the most important thing.

After all these years she still wore Klaus' ring. Simply because she hadn't time to search another which to make a sunlight ring for her – at least, that was what she told herself. She was immortal, she had time enough. But this ring was her only connection to Klaus, that's why she kept it, even though she didn't admit it to herself.

She had planned to go to high school in Mystic Falls. But before she could go to school, she had to find herself a home. She found a beautiful house at walked towards the door. She rang the bell a few times, impatient, waiting for someone to open. A young woman with long red hair opened the door.

'Hello,' she said.

'Hello,' Elena said. She bowed towards the woman and her eyes widened when she compelled her.

'Ask me in.'

'Come in,' the woman said.

Elena smiled at her. 'Thanks,' she said and stepped inside the house.

'Close the door,' she said and the woman obeyed. Elena looked in her eyes.

'What's your name?'

'Jenna.'

'Do you live her alone?'

'Yes.'

'You'll tell everyone I'm your niece from Boston who came to stay with you after he parents died in a car accident. I'll stay with you for as long as I want. And my name is Elena.'

Jenna nodded at her. Elena smiled at her and grabbed her shoulder.

'I'm so happy to see you, aunt Jenna,' she said. 'Were going to have such much fun.'

'I'm glad to see you too, Elena. It has been so long.'

'I know,' Elena said. 'But I'm here now!' She had to smile at her silly play.

'I'm going to bring my baggage to my room,' Elena said. 'What's my room, actually?'

'You can take the guestroom next to the bathroom.'

'Thanks, aunt Jenna,' Elena said. She brought her baggage at her room and said goodbye to her new aunt.

* * *

'So this is going to be my new school,' Elena said to herself. She was a bit nervous, like a normal human being would've been.

After she had inhaled a few times she closed her eyes. She could feel the sting in her stomach. What the hell is wrong with me? I can do this, she said to herself. She opened her eyes and walked inside the building. Her high heels made clicking sounds at the floor. Nervously she pulled at her long brown hair before walking into the administration. A woman was sitting behind a desk, looking through a bundle of papers.

'Hello dear,' she said when she heard Elena. She looked up and smiled at her. 'Are you new here?' she asked.

'Yes,' Elena said. 'How did you know?'

'Oh darling, I know everyone,' the old lady winked. 'Your first day, huh?'

'Yes,' Elena smiled. She bowed towards the old lady and compelled her to make sure everything was alright. She got her timetable, smiled towards the old woman and walked away. Her first lesson of today was history. She quickly walked towards her class, no time to go to her locker. She was just in time and sat down at the last free table, next to a tall guy with green eyes.

'Hello,' she said to him.

The guy smiled at her. 'Hello. I'm Stefan.'

'Elena,' Elena said to him, while she give him her most beautiful smile. He was hot, she had to admit. The looked a few seconds at each other, before Elena realised. His heartbeat was faint and slow, not at human speed. The guy was a vampire. Elena smiled at him again and turned towards the teacher, who was welcoming them. She listened at him while he was telling about the second world war. She remembered when that happened; she was living at Rotterdam, the Dutch city that was bombed. A lot of people died that night. She sighed and looked at Stefan with curiosity.

She also had English with him. After the lesson she bowed towards him. 'How old are you?' she asked him.

'Seventeen,' he answered too quickly. 'Why are you asking me that?'

'Please don't lie to me,' Elena repeated. 'We both know you're not seventeen. Unless you're a newbie, but I don't think you are. So, I'm asking you again,' she bowed closer towards him, 'how old are you?'

'I don't know where you talking about,' Stefan said.

'Sure you do,' Elena repeated. 'You're a vampire, so am I. And I'm asking you how old you're.'

Stefan hesitated for a few seconds. Elena pushed her arm through his chest. She heard him gasp. Luckily they were the only ones in the classroom.

'I was turned in 1864,' he managed to say.

'Good,' Elena said. 'Thank you for answering me.' She pulled her hand out of his chest and wiped it at his shirt before walking away. At least he was a lot younger than she was. She had to be sure no one was a threat to her. As long as Klaus didn't know she was still alive, she was safe, but when he found out about her… She sighed.

She walked towards the cafeteria. A tall blonde girl walked towards her. 'Hello, I'm Caroline,' she said. 'You're new here, right?' She didn't wait for Elena to respond. 'You can sit with us, if you want,' she said.

'Sure,' Elena said smiling. 'My name is Elena, by the way.'

'So nice to meet you,' Caroline said. She walked away and Elena followed her. 'Where are you from?' she asked Elena.

'From Boston,' Elena repeated. 'I've moved to Mystic Falls a few days ago.'

'Well, if you're from Boston you'll find Mystic Falls boring,' Caroline said.

Elena didn't know what to say so she just smiled. She followed Caroline towards a table. 'Hello guys, this is Elena,' Caroline said. 'She's new her, so be nice to her.'

'We're always nice,' a hot blonde guy said. 'Hello Elena.'

'Hello,' Elena said.

'I'm Matt,' the boy said. 'This is Tyler and that's Bonnie and this is our table.'

'Your table?' Elena asked.

'Exactly,' Matt responded. 'And this is my seat.'

'Don't sit on his seat,' Bonnie said. 'He'll kill you.'

Elena smiled.

'We're not freaks,' Tyler said. 'Come sit with us – even they are not as bad as they look.'

Elena smiled and sat down next to Matt.

* * *

'I have a brother, Damon,' Stefan said, when he walked towards his car with Elena.

'Also a vampire, I assume?'

Stefan rolled his eyes. 'Of course.'

Elena rolled her eyes back at him. 'Just asking.'

The drove back at his house in silence. Stefan didn't know what to say and looked at the vampire next to him. He couldn't determine if she was pretty or not, but she sure as hell had something. He wanted to know more about here.

'There I live,' he said, pointing towards a large house.

'Wow. Impressive,' Elena said.

Stefan didn't know what to say so he just shrugged. 'Thanks.'

'You're brother's inside?' Elena asked.

'I don't know,' Stefan answered. 'My brother is a bit… he's dangerous. Be careful.'

'I'm a big girl, I think I can handle him,' Elena smiled at Stefan. 'But thanks for the warning.'

'You're welcome,' Stefan said smiling. If she thought she could handle his brother, she would be surprised.

When he parked, Elena sped towards the door. She knocked a few times.

'I don't thinks he's home,' Stefan said.

Elena didn't respond. She could her Damon's faint heartbeat, but she didn't want Stefan to know that.

She could hear Damons footsteps – well, she assumed they were Damon's - and stepped back. A few seconds later, the door swung open. She was about to make a cocky comment, but then she saw the person who opened the door.

One second later she stared into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The guy at who the eyes belonged was the really hot too; tall, dark hair, blue eyes and a sarcastic, but beautiful smile.

She didn't know what to say and blushed in embarrassment. A few seconds later, Stefan stood next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his gaze; he looked a bit annoyed. Elena assumed she wasn't the first who was so dazzled by his brother.

'I'm Damon,' the guy said and he grabbed her hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too, handsome,' Elena said, trying to sound a bit bored. Damon sent her a cocky smile.

'Do you want to come inside?'

'I'd love to,' Elena said, stepping inside the house. She scanned her surroundings; it was beautiful, she thought. She could get used at this.

Immediately she shook her head. What was she thinking? Damon might be hot, but he's an ass, she said to herself.

'Do you like it?' Damon asked.

'I love it,' she said genuinely. 'It's beautiful.'

'Thank you,' Damon said. Stefan rolled his eyes.

'Elena, we needed to talk, remember?' he said to her.

'No,' Elena said. 'About what, actually?'  
Damon grinned. 'I think I like you,' he told her.

'Sorry, I'm not interested,' Elena responded.

'You're not the type for forever?' Stefan asked.

'I wasn't saying that,' Elena answered him.

'If you aren't searching for a fling, why are you here?' Damon said. She heard his smile while he was saying that and she was hating him for making her blush.

'I needed to talk to you,' she said.

'You said you didn't,' Stefan reminded her.

'I know what I said,' she answered. 'But I'm a vampire, you guys are vampires and I don't want any trouble.'

She looked at him. Damon gave Stefan an odd look before turning back to her.

'We won't bother you, I promise,' Stefan said.

'I know that,' Elena said. 'But I've heard that a few days ago a few people were murdered in, what was it, _a tragic animal attack?' _She shook her head. 'You've killed those people.'

'That'll be me,' Damon said. 'My brother doesn't drink from people. He's a vegetarian.'

'That explains why you're so weak,' Elena said to Stefan. 'But anyway, Damon, I'll hope you're not planning on killing more people.'

Damon didn't respond.

'They're still people who know about vampires, Damon,' Elena said. 'And I don't want them to get suspicious. So, please, control yourself.'

Damon growled.

'You're not a newbie, right?' Elena asked him.

'No,' Damon responded.

Elena smiled. She enjoyed teasing him. 'So it won't be difficult to control yourself. No more killing, understood?'

She turned around and wanted to walk about, but Damon stopped her.

'Who the hell do you think who you are?' he asked her.

One second later, he was pinned against the wall, her hand wrapped around his neck. His gaze was one of expression and – for less than a second – fear. 'If I say you're not going to kill, you're not going to kill anyone,' Elena told him. 'And if you can't control yourself, be my guest and leave town.' She removed her hand. Damon still looked so surprised that she had to giggle. 'Don't look like that. You're hurting my feelings.'

'I'm hurting _your_ feelings?' Damon asked.

'Yes you do,' Elena said. 'You look like you thought I wasn't able to beat you.'

'You aren't,' Damon growled.

'Damon,' Stefan warned him.

'If you want to make it up to me, you can take me on a date,' Elena told Damon. _God, did I really say that? _She tried to cover up her mistake by giving him a fake smile before walking away.

'I can't pick you up if I don't know where you live,' Damon said.

She turned around. Did he really want to go out with her? And why did that make her happy? Stop smiling, she told herself, but her mouth just didn't listen.

'Stefan knows where I live,' she told him before she left.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm not sure if this is a good idea for a fic, so please review :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

Elena was tired after a long day of school. It was a lot harder than she had thought. To be precise; math was a lot harder than she had thought. She could ask Stefan to help her… And maybe she would see Damon again…

She couldn't stop thinking about Damon anymore, and it made her crazy. Really crazy. She had been in love, once, when she was human. She had almost forgotten how it felt. But now…

_You're not in love with him, _she told herself.

'With who?' Caroline asked.

Elena looked at her in horror. 'Did I say that at loud?' she asked.

'Yes,' Caroline nodded. 'But never mind, I'm an expert in keeping secrets.'

'Don't listen to her,' Bonnie told Elena. 'She can't keep her mouth shut for two seconds.'

'That's not true,' Caroline protested. 'You can trust me.'

Bonnie laughed.

'Come on!' Caroline exclaimed. 'Elena, you're in love with who?'

'I'm not in love with anyone,' Elena said.

Caroline gave her an exhausted look. 'I can see right through you. I'm an expert, Elena. So tell me, is he handsome?'

Elena sighed. She didn't want to tell anyone about her new obsession, but she wanted to be a normal teenager. Normal teenagers talked with their friends about everything, right?

'He's really handsome,' Elena told her. 'But he's a real dick, so I don't want anyone to know that I think he's handsome.'

Bonnie giggled. 'What does he look like?'

'Like a goddess,' Elena joked.

'God, we have to go to cheerleading practice,' Caroline said. 'Do you come with us?'

'Jenna and I are going to shop,' Elena lied. 'Maybe next time.'

'I'm not done with you,' Caroline told her. 'I need to know everything.'

'Sure,' Elena said. 'See you tomorrow!'

She walked towards her car, searching for her keys. The parking lot was abandoned; everybody was already gone. Elena finally managed to unlock her car and put her bag in the back seat. When she turned around, she crashed into the another vampire.

'Hello beautiful,' Damon told her.

She hadn't heard him coming and pushed herself against the car in reflex.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' he said.

Elena sighed. 'Of course you didn't,' she said sarcastically.

Damon smirked. 'How are you doing?'

'What do you want?' Elena asked.

She noticed how good he looked in the tight, black shirt he was wearing, but she forced herself to look at his face. Not that was a torture; his blue eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen...

For a few seconds she looked into Klaus' eyes, but she blinked a few times to lose that image.

'Well,' Damon started. 'I was hoping that you still want to go on a date.' He sounded really casual.

Elena had to smile. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and wanted to punch herself and laugh at the same moment. It was ages ago since she had felt this happy. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore; she was in love with Damon Salvatore. She recognized the feeling.

'What do you have in mind?' she asked him.

'That's a surprise,' he said immediately.

She looked at him in curiosity.

'You want me to go with you on a date, but you're not going to tell me what we're going to do?' she asked.

'Exactly,' he said.

She shrugged. 'Why not?'

Damon's smirk widened. 'That's great. Let's go.'

'What. Now?' Elena asked.

'Why not?' Damon repeated her words. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She rolled with her eyes and grabbed his hand. 'Let's go,' Damon told her.

* * *

They had been in the car for then minutes and Elena couldn't stop talking. She and Damon talked about the places where they had been, about everything they wanted to see, about art, about music, even about politics. About history – but not _their_ _own _history, about books, films and about the future. Elena didn't know when they stopped pretending to be nonchalant, and she didn't care.

'Where are we going?' she asked after another minute.

Damon smiled. 'Where almost there,' he promised her.

Elena laughed at him. 'That's great, because I'm growing curious.'

'Great,' Damon said.

'How old are you?' Elena asked him.

Damon frowned. 'If I'm younger than you, what are you going to do?' he asked her.

'Nothing,' Elena told him. 'I'm just curious.'

'I've been turned in 1864,' Damon said. 'You?'

'A few ages before that,' Elena said. She looked a bit said. 'I was living with a vampire and when I found he wanted to kill me, his brother turned me and in fled.'

Damon was silent for a few seconds. 'I've been turned by my first love too,' he told her. 'Her name was Katherine. She looked a bit like you, actually. But… she was different. It's kind of a sad story.'

'You can tell me,' Elena told him. She looked at him and he looked back, with his blue piercing eyes.

'Me and my brother were both madly in love with this vampire called Katherine,' he told her. 'She was beautiful and smart and funny, but she was also manipulative and egoistic. And she didn't want to choose between us. She wanted to have us both. But after a while… I was so in love with her that I didn't want to share her with my brother. And I thought that if I forced her to choose, that she would chose me. But…'

He looked down.

'If you don't want to tell me…' Elena said after a few seconds of silence.

'No. It's just… I've never told this to anyone,' he said. 'I forced her to choose. And she told me it had always been Stefan. She had never loved me. I was devastated and decided to commit suicide. I took toxic and laid down on the couch. But I didn't know that Katherine had fed me her blood and compelled me to forget it. So I woke up. When I woke up, I found Stefan's dead body. When he found me, he thought I had commit suicide because of him. And, believe it or not, we were really close those days.'

It was silent for a few seconds.

'We're there,' Damon told her. He drove towards a parking lot. She saw the beach. 'What's this?' she asked him.

'This is the place I used to come when I was human,' Damon told her. 'I don't know why, but I just wanted to show you this place.'

The got out of the car and walked towards the beach. Elena grabbed her shoes and walked with her nude feet towards the beach.

* * *

_July, 1492. Elena ran across the beach, holding her long dress up. Niklaus ran after her. She looked across her shoulder and smiled at her. 'You can't catch me!' she yelled at him. _

_In a few seconds he stood next to her. 'Nick! Nick, that's not fair, you're cheating!' Elena screamed while Nicklaus spun her around. She had to laugh and he put her down. Nick winked at her and grabbed her hand. They walked through the heavy wind. After a while, Klaus pulled her towards him for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and he turned her around, again, as if she was a little child. Elena giggled and Klaus laid her down at the beach. His long hair hang in her face. Elena smiled and stroke his face._

_'I love you, Niklaus,' she told him. _

_Klaus smiled. 'I love you too,' he told her. 'And I'll love you forever.' _

* * *

'You know, I've lived her before,' Elena told Damon. 'When I was human.'

'Really?' Damon asked. 'What a coincidence.'

* * *

_March 1490. She was seventeen years old and lived with her parents somewhere in the South of Holland, in Rotterdam. She walked with her mother towards the market to buy some meat when she met him. She looked at her mother who was talking with the Boucher when she saw a handsome man walking around. When she met his gaze, she immediately felt something flutter in her stomach. She had to smile at him and he smiled back. _

_'Elena, laten we gaan,' her mother told her. (Elena, let's go.)_

_'Nee mama, ik wil nog even blijven,' Elena said. ('No mother, I want to stay.')_

_She smiled as she saw that the man walked towards her. _

* * *

They walked at the beach when Elena thought about that moment. She had known she was in love with him the moment she saw him. And she looked at Damon right now and she knew that she was in love with him. 'Damon?'

'Yes?'

'Do you believe in love at first sight?' Elena asked.

Damon looked at her. 'Why do you ask me that?'

'Just a question.'

'I do,' Damon answered.

They walked further in silence. After a few minutes, they sat down. Elena faced the sea and looked at the waves flushing the sand. She ignored memories from long ago, when she had sat here with someone else.

'You know, it feels like I know you for ages,' Elena told him.

'I know,' Damon said. 'It doesn't feel like we met yesterday.'

Elena was silent for a few seconds. 'If you had never told anyone about what happened the day you became a vampire, why did you tell it to me.'

'Because I've never met anyone like you,' Damon said. 'Why did you ask me if I believe in true love?'

* * *

_'You're becoming really good in English,' Klaus told her._

_'Thank you,' Elena smiled. 'You're a good teacher.'_

_It was few weeks after Elena had left the Netherlands. She was somewhere in French with Klaus. They were walking across a boulevard. There were no other people because it was Sunday and everyone was in church, so they were alone. Elena looked at the palm trees, felt the heat of the sun and smiled. It was perfect. _

_'Elena,' Klaus began. 'We've travelled a lot the last weeks, but…'_

_'I like you, Nick,' Elena said out of the blue. She turned to face him. _

_Nick looked in her eyes and smiled. 'I… I'm in love with you, Elena.'_

_Elena didn't answer, but she still looked into his beautiful eyes. He bowed towards her and looked at her as if waiting for permission. The next second, Elena had pressed herself against him and they kissed. _

* * *

'Because I'm in love with you,' Elena told him. 'I know this sounds really stupid and normally I'm not the kind of person to fall in love head over heels, but…'

Damon stroke her hair and their eyes connected. She just stopped talking. 'Some things are just meant to be,' he told her.

You think? Elena wanted to ask, but before she could, Damon had pushed his lips against hers. He held her back to keep her close to him and she cupped his face. Everything was perfect. Elena couldn't remember being this happy since…

Damon caressed her back and her thoughts just flew away and the only thing she could think about was Damon... _It was perfect._

* * *

**AN: Please review if you want me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I the only one who thinks episode two was just amazing? I love Delena! And of course the Originals is amazing too; Hailey and Klaus could make a wonderful couple ;)! Maybe an idea for a new fic!**

**Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

'Good morning beautiful,' Damon whispered. Elena smiled at him and kissed him.

'It's our three-week-anniversary,' Damon said.

'So, what are we going to do?' Elena asked him.

'How about a very normal, very human date?' Damon proposed. 'You'll love it.'

Elena laughed. 'That sounds great,' she said.

They had been together for three weeks now and it was perfect. Every moment they spent together was amazing and they loved each other. Although they had only known each other for about three weeks, _they loved each other. _Elena thought she had forgotten how to love, but Damon made love so easy. 'What do you want for breakfast?' she asked him.

'You,' he answered and he winked at her before he pulled her into a kiss.

'So, we're going to do something normal teenagers would do,' Elena said. 'I suppose eating people isn't one of the options?'

'No, not really,' Damon told her. 'What about having some ice cream, watching a movie and then go to the beach to enjoy the sunset?'

Elena looked at her watch. It was two p.m. 'Well, only if you pay,' she said.

'I thought we were going Dutch,' Damon joked. 'Of course I pay, my stingy girlfriend.'

Elena smiled. She grabbed his hands. Outside it was sunny and Elena enjoyed the heat of the sun. 'Ice cream would be great right now,' she concluded. 'Amazing idea of yours.'

'I'm amazing,' Damon winked.

'Don't be cocky,' Elena told him. 'I mean, we all know I'm much better than you.'

'You're older, not better,' Damon protested.

They walked towards the park. It was busy – as busy as it can be in Mystic Falls – and everybody was enjoying the wetter. 'What do you want?' Damon asked Elena when they were about to buy some ice cream.

'Chocolate,' Elena told him. 'And Lemon. And Blueberry.'

'Hey, don't be greedy,' Damon protested with a smile. 'You can only have one.'

'And you call me greedy,' Elena pouted. Damon laughed.

'One with lemon, chocolate and blueberry and one with vanilla, fudge and caramel,' he told the ice cream man.

They were walking through the city. 'Do you want to go to prom with me?' Elena asked Damon.  
'You're asking me out?' Damon asked. 'To your prom, huh? That could be fun.'  
'It's not really a prom,' Elena told him. 'It's just a party. A fifties party.' She smiled at him. 'I bet you liked the fifties.'

'Of course I did,' Damon said. 'I had an amazing Elvis-haircut and leather jackets are totally my thing.'

'You've pictures?' Elena asked.

'Not one that you're going to see,' Damon told her.

Elena laughed. 'Please come with me.'

'Of course. I would even follow you to the sixties.'

'The sixties were amazing,' Elena protested.

'Please. I thought vampires couldn't get high. That night was a night to remember, I can tell you,' Damon said, rolling his beautiful blue eyes.

'Now I'm curious,' Elena said. They were now walking in the abandoned street towards the boarding house. Damon turned his head to say something to her , but when he opened his mouth, Elena flew across the air.

Ana had pinned her against the tree, one hand wrapped around Elena's neck. Elena looked at her in surprise. She saw the veins around her blood-filled eyes. She grabbed Ana's wrist and tried to pull her away.

It was a hard battle, because Elena was only a few decades older than Ana, but eventually she had a firm grip on Ana. She showed Ana her strength and broke her wrist. 'Who are you?' she asked.

'I'm Ana,' Ana said. 'I just wanted to talk.'

'And that's why you attacked me?' Elena asked.

She wanted to kill the vampire, pushed her against the tree and broke a branch from a tree. Ana tried to fight her, but she wasn't strong enough.

'Wait, Elena, I know her,' Damon said. He grabbed her hand. 'It's alright.'

Elena calmed immediately. 'How do you know her?' she asked.

'Ana is the daughter of a friend of Katherine,' Damon said.

'That's why I wanted to talk with you,' Ana said. 'Katherine and my mother are in the same tomb. We can safe them both.'

Elena felt a sting of jealousy and looked at Damon. His face only showed surprise. Elena let go of Ana and grabbed Damon's hand. He pulled her close to him and laid one arm around her waist.

'I don't want her back,' he said.

'Come on, Damon,' Ana said. 'You know you still love her. You want her back. And I want my mother back. It's a win-win.'

'He told you he doesn't want her back,' Elena spat at the girl. 'So could you please leave us alone?'

'Come on,' Ana begged them. 'My mother is suffering in that tomb. I just want to safe her. Don't you understand?'

'No,' Elena said. 'Please don't bother us anymore.'

She turned around and wanted to walk back, but Damon stopped her. 'Why did you need me?' he asked Ana.

'I need your help,' Ana said. 'I can't do this alone.'She was practically crying. 'Please help me.'

Damon was hesitating. 'How do you want to open the tomb?' he asked.

'I know a witch who can help us,' she said.

'I'll think about it,' Damon told her.

He grabbed her hand. 'Let's go.'

They walked towards the boarding house in silence. 'You never told me Katherine's still alive,' Elena said eventually.

'I hate her,' Damon said, but he didn't sound convincing. 'She doesn't mean anything to me. Not anymore.'

'You're lying,' Elena said. 'You still care about her. And I understand that.' She looked him in the eye.

'Someone I loved very much betrayed me too,' she said. 'I left him and I told myself I hated him, but that's not true. I still love him.'

'Do you miss him?' Damon asked.

'Sometimes,' Elena said. 'Damon, he'll always be my first love. Katherine will always be your first love. But that doesn't mean we can't love anyone else.'

Damon kissed her. 'That's so deep,' he told her. 'Let's go inside. I'll make you some hot chocolate and then we'll watch a chick flick, okay?'

'Sounds great,' Elena told him. 'But only if I get some marshmallows.'

'Deal,' Damon said. He grabbed her waist and spun her around. Elena laughed at him while they turned around. 'I love you, Damon,' she said when she stood down.

'I love you,' Damon whispered. They entangled their fingers and looked at each other. They turned around, as if they were dancing on a song only they could hear.

'God Damon, this is good,' Elena said. She looked at her cup of hot chocolate. 'You know how to make a girl happy,' she winked.

'I've forgotten the marshmallows!' Damon exclaimed. 'Stop drinking Elena, I'll get them.'

'Hurry,' Elena said, laughing because of their silly play. 'I want them now.'

'Of course, my princess.'

Damon walked extremely slow back to the kitchen and Elena grabbed a pillow and smacked it against his head. Damon laughed.

Elena turned her head back and wanted to look at the collection of DVD's he had laid down.

'Hello Elena,' he said. Elena looked at him in horror, her mouth opened in surprise. He stood there in front of her, as she remembered him. Only his clothing was different – the tight black shirt suited him very well. Klaus had returned. He smiled at her.

'Nice to see you after all this time.'

* * *

**PLEASE review & follow me on tumblr!**

** .com**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here's chapter 4. And because the Netherlands are having holiday now, I'll update soon! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! **

* * *

The first thing Elena wanted to do was run. And she had to warn Damon. She sped away, but Klaus – much older and much faster – managed to grab her wrest. Elena tried to ignore her fear. 'Damon! Flee!' she yelled.

Damon sped towards them. 'Leave,' Elena begged him. 'It's okay.' She tried to smile at him.

'Listen to her, mate,' Klaus said.

Elena looked back at him, scared for what he might do to Damon. She saw his pupils widen and realised he had compelled Damon. Klaus pulle her close and they faced each other. It was uncomfortable how close to were; their noses were almost touching. Elena breathed heavily while he studied her face. 'You haven't changed a bit,' he said.

'One of the perks of being a vampire,' Elena said. She looked at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here for you, of course,' Klaus said. He put a tress of her hair behind her ear. 'I would've come earlier, but I thought you were dead.'

'How did you find out I wasn't?' Elena asked.

'You don't have to sound so scared,' Klaus told her. 'I'm not going to hurt you. And my brother Kol told that he turned you.'

He sighed. 'I have to admit I'm not really happy with that, but…'

'It has been 500 years, Klaus,' Elena said. 'Why are you really here?'

Klaus suddenly looked a bit sad. 'I thought you were dead, Elena. When Kol told me you were still alive, I sought for you. And I found you and now I'm here.'

'But why? It's five hundred years ago.'

'I still love you,' Klaus simply said.

Elena laughed a cold laugh. 'You never loved me,' Elena exclaimed. 'You wanted to kill me. Is that what you call love?'

Klaus shook his head laughing. 'What are you talking about? I wanted to kill you?'

'Don't play dumb on me, Klaus,' Elena spat at him. 'I know you needed to kill me to become a werewolf again. So I flee. You know, I couldn't believe it at first. But when you get to know other vampires, you hear stories. About the Originals. You're practically a legend.'

Klaus didn't know what to say. 'Love, I've never wanted you dead.'

'Don't call me like that,' Elena shouted. 'If you still want to kill me, then kill me! But don't play me, Niklaus! I'm older, I'm wiser, it won't work.'

'Look, Elena, listen,' Klaus began, his hands entangled as if he was praying. 'I don't know who told you this, but…' He shook his head. 'Of course. Kol did, didn't he? He has always liked you. And he was the one who turned you, right?'

'What do you mean, Klaus?' Elena asked. 'Do you really want me to believe Kol made up the story of the Doppelganger?'

'Elena, you need to listen to me,' Klaus begged her. 'I promise you, I can explain everything.'

'I don't want to hear it,' Elena said. 'Now let go of me.'

'Elena,' Klaus whispered. 'Don't you remember? I loved you. I would've never been able to hurt you.'

Elena's eyes turned foggy with tears. 'I believed that too,' she said, hating how her voice sounded clouded with tears. 'I loved you too, Klaus, and I didn't want to believe what he said, but…'

'But you did,' Klaus said. 'Why? Why did you believe him?'

Elena didn't answer.

'Did he compel you?' Klaus asked.

'No!' Elena said.

'How could you know that?' Klaus whispered, almost to himself. He looked her in the eye and Elena knew he was about to compel her.

'Because I was insecure, okay?' she exclaimed. 'I believed him because I was insecure.' She met Klaus' eyes and saw his asking gaze. She sighed. 'I always wondered why you wanted to be with me. I was nothing but an ordinary human, and you… you are the strongest and most powerful vampire in the world, Klaus. So when Kol told me you needed me for some spell, it all made sense.' A teardrop fell at her cheek. She closed her eyes and remembered how she felt that moment. The pain. The fear. The betrayal.

'Elena, listen,' Klaus said. He shook at her shoulder and when she opened her eyes, she met his intense gaze. 'You're the Doppelganger. That means that your blood can turn me into a hybrid. But if I wanted that, I had to kill you.' Elena sighed and another tear fell.

'No, listen. I gave up on that plan. I decided I'd rather be with you as a vampire, than alone as a hybrid. Kol knew that.'

'Why would Kol lie to me?' Elena asked.

'Because he was in love with you,' Klaus said. 'Elena, I loved you. I love you. I would never hurt you. You have to believe me.'

And those moments it was like the last five hundred years were forgotten. She looked at him and saw the honesty in his eyes.

'Who was that guy you were with?' Klaus asked her.

'Damon,' she told him. 'We're together.' She bit at her lip.

'For how long?' Klaus asked. She saw the pain in his blue eyes.

'Not that long,' Elena said. 'Listen, Klaus, I've moved on.'

Klaus smiled at her. 'I don't believe you.'

'You can believe whatever you want,' Elena said, 'but…' She abruptly shut up when his hand brushed her cheek, down to her jaw and across neck to her shoulder. She felt that her vampire-slow heartbeat went faster. A few seconds later, Klaus removed his hand and entangled his fingers in her hair.

She saw how his eyes looked at her lips and was sure he wanted to kiss her. She saw him come closer and almost closed her eyes, but before their lips touched she pushed him away. 'I'm with Damon now, Klaus. And I love him, too.' She bit her lip, regretting the word 'too'. 'I won't betray him.'

Klaus looked a little bit shocked. 'If that's the game you want to play,' he said. 'Then that's up to me.'

'What are you talking about?' Elena asked him, walking backwards, trying to create space between them.

'I hope that Damon can live up to my expectations,' Klaus said to him. 'I mean, what is a good game without concurrency?'

'Klaus…' Elena whispered.

'I'll see you soon, Elena,' Klaus said. 'Maybe even sooner than you'd thought.' He pressed a quick kiss at her cheek before he sped away. Elena stood still for a few seconds, still processing what'd just happened.

* * *

She had found Damon, at the semetary. She had told him everything - well, almost everything. She hadn't told him about the almost-kiss.

'I love you, Damon,' Elena whispered.

Damon stroke her hair. 'God, Elena, I love you too,' Damon said. 'But are you sure you can trust Klaus?'

'Of course not,' Elena said. 'I can trust you, and only you Damon. I mean, his my first love. But I don't love him anymore.' She heard how she hesitated saying that last sentence. Damon didn't seem to hear that.

'I'll protect you from him,' he promised, but she could hear he knew himself that was impossible. He wasn't strong enough to protect her from Klaus. She laid her head against his chest. 'He won't hurt me, love,' she said. 'I'm more afraid of what'll do to you.'

She noticed that she had used the word 'love' and immediately she had to think about Klaus. What did he really want? Was all of this just a game to him?

'He won't drive us apart,' Elena told Damon.

'Why don't we leave?' Damon asked her.

'Because I want to know what he wants,' Elena said. Again, she felt like she was lying. And she didn't want to lie to Damon.

'Let's go home,' she said. 'You still owe me some marshmallows.'

'That sounds great,' Damon said. 'Klaus isn't there anymore?'

'Let's hope so,' Elena said. 'But we can't hide from him for ever.'  
And neither would she be able to hold things from Damon for ever.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

'You should be at school, you know,' Damon said, stroking her hair.

'I prefer being here with you,' Elena whispered. Her hand rest against his muscled chest. 'But if you want me gone…'

'Don't you dare to leave me,' Damon growled playfully before kissing her.

'I love you,' he whispered when they broke their kiss.

'I love you too, Damon,' Elena said.

Damon looked at her with a face full of admiration and love. It was cute, actually. 'Does my sweet, handsome boyfriend want a breakfast?' Elena asked.

'As long as you make it, I'll eat everything,' Damon joked. 'But I thinks it's time you'll taste my delicious pancakes.'

'Sounds great,' Elena smiled.

Damon bowed towards her for another kiss before he left. Elena wanted to follow him, but before she could step out of the bed he had pinned her against the pillow. 'Breakfast at bed,' he reminded her.

'You're too sweet,' Elena said.

'I know,' Damon responded. 'So give me another kiss and then I'll make you the best chocolate filled pancakes you'll ever meet.' Elena started laughed and kissed. 'Hurry,' she yelled after him.

'I can't work under pressure,' he yelled back. Elena smiled and lay down again. Thank god they hadn't seen Klaus anymore. Perhaps he had left. Elena hoped that, but she didn't believe it. She sighed and buried her head under her pillow.

Damon walked downstairs. He only wore black underwear, but he as a vampire he didn't feel the cold. He smiled when he thought about Elena. He hadn't been this happy since… well, he had never been _this _happy. It the kitchen he started to mix the dough for the pancakes.

'Damon.' It was a whisper, almost too soft to hear, even with his vampire hearing. Damon slowly turned around while a chill crept down his spine. 'Damon,' he heard again. A few seconds he thought it was Elena. What on earth could have happened to her? He was about to sped up the stairs, when he heard his name again. Barely a whisper. But he had recognized the voice, and it wasn't Elena's . Stefan.

His heart bounced with fear while he sped towards the living room. 'Stefan,' he exclaimed when he saw his little brother. He lay on the ground, several stakes in his body. But no one of them was near his heart; the one who had did this didn't want to kill him.

'Damon? What's wrong?' Elena asked. She had sped towards him when she heard him scream Stefans name. Then she saw his brother. 'O my god,' she whispered. 'Who has done this?'

Damon sat down by Stefan. 'I don't know,' he said. 'But I do have my suspicions.'

Elena met his gaze and she knew he thought Klaus had done it. She had considered it herself too, but she didn't want to believe it.

'Stefan,' Damon said, bending over his brother. 'Stefan, can you hear me?'

'Damon,' Stefan whispered.

'It's okay Stefan, it's going to be okay,' Damon said. 'I'm going to pull the daggers out, okay? It's going to hurt, but after that you'll feel much better.'

'Vervain,' Stefan whispered.

'What?' Damon asked while he reached out the remove the dagger. When his fingers contacted the wood his skin burned away. He pulled he hand away quickly and cursed. 'Elena, quick. Get a towel.'

Stefan breathed heavily.

'Who did this to you, brother?' Damon asked. 'Who attacked you?'

'I don't know,' Stefan panted. 'Damon, I… I don't remember.'

Elena came back and with two towels. 'That's okay,' Damon whispered. 'He's going to pay.' He grabbed one towel and carefully wrapped it around the stake before removing it. Stefan screamed in pain.

'I'm so sorry, Stefan,' Elena said before removing another stake.

'I'm not sure, Damon,' Elena said.

'Oh, come on Elena. His memory was erased,' Damon said. 'Only an Original could have done that. And Klaus is the only original here.'

'But…'

'Elena! You're not going to defend him, are you?' Damon exclaimed. 'For god's sake, he attacked my brother!'

Elena sighed and looked down. Tears burned her eyes. 'I'm sorry Damon,' she whispered. 'I just… I can't believe he wouldn't do something that cruel.'

Damon walked towards her and laid his hands on her shoulders. 'He wanted to kill you,' Damon said. 'He is a monster. And we need to stop him.'

Elena sniffed. 'I suppose you're right, but…'

'But it still hurts, I get it. I know how you're feeling, Elena,' Damon whispered. 'But we'll survive this. Together. Okay?'

Elena kissed him. She felt his arms around her and felt safe, for a few seconds. Because when she pulled back and let her head rest against his chest, she heard another heartbeat.

She turned around, making sure that Damon was behind her.

'Klaus,' she said. 'What are you doing here?'

She felt how Damon stiffen. 'Keep calm,' she whispered towards him.

'I should listen to your girlfriend, Damon,' Klaus said, walking towards them. 'You don't want to fight with me, trust me.'

'I think I do,' Damon said and he wanted to walk towards Klaus, but Elena grabbed his wrist.

'Don't be stupid,' she said. 'I don't want you to get hurt.' She saw the anger in his face and to calm down she hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. She couldn't help herself from checking Klaus' face and she saw the jealousy, before he put he could hide his feelings. She smiled against Damon's shirt before she stepped towards Klaus.

'Why did you do that?' she asked him, but he ignored here. He walked past her, towards Damon. Elena grabbed his shoulder. 'Klaus, what are you doing?' she asked angrily.

'I just want to meet Damon,' Klaus said. 'It's always a good thing to know your opponent, right?'

'What do you mean?' Damon growled. He refused to move when Klaus walked towards him. Elena watched them nervously.

Klaus held out his hand. 'Nice to meet you, Damon. I'm Klaus, Elena's first and last love,' he said.

'Go to hell,' Damon spat before walking away. Klaus held him back.

'That's not nice. You should learn how to behave, Damon,' he said. 'We're going to do that again and this time you're going to respond as a gentlemen.' He smiled. 'Hello. I'm Klaus and I'm Elena's true love. Nice to meet you, disposable and temporarily boyfriend.'

'I'm Damon. Nice to meet you to,' Damon said. Elena frowned.

'Stop compelling him, Klaus,' she said. 'Leave him alone.'

Klaus turned around and walked towards her. 'You can have better, Elena,' he said.

'You? You're not better than Damon,' Elena spat. 'Not even close.'

'Well, at least you don't have to protect me,' Klaus said, giving her a sweet smile. 'I can take care of myself and can make sure no one can harm you. Why don't you think about that?'

He walked away and Elena stood there, trying to come up with a snarky comment, but she couldn't think of anything. She sighed and turned around to Damon. 'Are you okay?' she asked him.

'I'm fine,' Damon said. 'But he's right. I can't protect you from him.'

Elena walked towards him and cupped his face. 'Look at me Damon. Klaus is never right, you know that.'

'If he can mess with our heads…' Damon said.

'I know how we can end that,' Elena said. 'No we only have to find a way to end him.'

'You know, I'm still here,' Klaus said.

Elena jumped up when she heard him and turned around.

'You really hurt my feelings, Elena,' Klaus said. 'But luckily for you, I know how you can make that up to me.'

'Make it up to you?' Elena repeated.

'Go on a date with me,' Klaus said.

'Never,' Damon spat. 'Get away Klaus, she doesn't want you anymore.'

Klaus smiled. 'Afraid of losing her?'

'To you?' Damon answered quickly. 'She would never want you.'

Klaus gave Elena a genuine smile. 'It's a good thing you haven't seen us five hundred years ago.'

'If he did, Damon and I would be soon celebrating our 500 anniversary,' Elena growled.

'Auch,' Klaus said.

A few seconds later, Klaus had pinned Damon against a tree, with a branch in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at Elena.

'Klaus, stop,' she screamed. She wanted to come closer, but Klaus pointed towards her with the branch. 'If you come closer, I'll kill him.'

Elena stood still. 'Please, don't hurt him. I'm begging you.' Klaus smiled.

'I don't think so,' he said and Elena watched how he staked Damon. She heard Damon panting in pain and she had never been so scared in her whole life. Damon fell on the ground. Klaus stood next to him, his hand on Damon's shoulder. 'You see, I've missed his heart,' Klaus said. 'But I've push like this' he pressed the branch down 'a little harder, he'll die.'

'Don't,' Elena begged him. 'Please.'

'If you'll go on a date with me, no one has to die,' Klaus said. He looked down at Damon and smiled. 'At least not tonight.'

'Fine. I'll go on a date with you,' Elena said. 'But please, remove the stake.'

Klaus turned back to Damon. 'With pleasure, my dear Elena,' he said, bending towards Damon. Elena stood there, watching Klaus' unprotected neck. She could break his neck and she and Damon could flee. But I've he stopped her, he would kill Damon… Would she be fast enough?

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! But here, a long chapter so enjoy!  
I loved the last episodes of TO/TVD, so you can expect a one-shot about Hayley and Elijah!**

* * *

_Klaus stood next to him, his hand on Damon's shoulder. 'You see, I've missed his heart,' Klaus said. 'But I've push like this' he pressed the branch down 'a little harder, he'll die.'_

_'Don't,' Elena begged him. 'Please.'_

_'If you'll go on a date with me, no one has to die,' Klaus said. He looked down at Damon and smiled. 'At least not tonight.'_

_'Fine. I'll go on a date with you,' Elena said. 'But please, remove the stake.'_

_Klaus turned back to Damon. 'With pleasure, my dear Elena,' he said, bending towards Damon. Elena stood there, watching Klaus' unprotected neck. She could break his neck and she and Damon could flee. But I've he stopped her, he would kill Damon… Would she be fast enough?_

* * *

She saw the movement of Klaus' arm that told her he was pulling the stake out. The moment he had removed it out of Damon's chest, Elena attacked him. They smacked against a tree. Klaus was surprised and confused, but in a few seconds he would be able to kill her and Damon in seconds. Elena bit his neck and tried to tear open as much skin as she could. In the meantime, she grabbed a branch and pulled it from the tree. Before she could stake Klaus – it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt – he grabbed her and the setting changed. Now she was pushed against the tree, one hand around her neck. 'Remember darling, wear something fancy,' Klaus told her. 'I'll be picking you up at eight. Tomorrow.' He looked at Damon, who stood ten feet away from them. 'At least, if you prefer him alive.'  
Damon was walking towards them, and according to the hateful look on his face he wanted to kill Klaus, but Elena shook her head. 'I guess that's a date,' she said sarcastically.  
'Great,' Klaus responded.  
He smiled and sped away.  
In a few seconds Damon was hugging Elena. 'You don't have to go if you don't want to,' he whispered in her ear.

'It's okay,' Elena said. 'He won't hurt me.' She looked at Damon. 'If I don't do what he wants, he'll kill you.'

'We can flee,' Damon said. 'We can leave, this evening. We can go to Paris. To Rome, Berlin, London, Amsterdam, Prague, Sydney. We can go everywhere we want to.'

'He'll find us,' Elena whispered. 'I know him. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.' She sighed.

'What are you implying?' Damon asked. 'Do you mean that we'll never be together?'

'We have to kill him,' Elena said. 'Otherwise he'll never leave me alone.'

'He's an original,' Damon said. He started to sound desperate. 'Elena, we can't kill him.'

'There's one way to kill an original,' Elena said. 'Kol told me, all those years ago. But it'll be hard.' She sighed.

Damon slowly brushed her cheek. She looked up to meet his amazing blue eyes. His fingers intertwined with her hair. 'I love you,' he said slowly. 'And I'm starting to believe you love me too.'

Elena smiled sadly. She laid her fingers at his chest, carefully touching the place where Klaus had staked him. 'And they always say that love conquers everything, right?' Damon continued. 'So I guess that means we'll beat Klaus.'

'That was so cheesy,' Elena laughed. She let her head rest against his chest. 'I won't let him hurt you,' she said. 'Damon, Klaus won't hurt you, I promise you that.'

* * *

She looked amazing. Really amazing. Damon started to wonder why he hadn't take her to a chic restaurant before. And he started to become jealous of Klaus. Really jealous.

Her hair was in a knot on her head. A few curls fell down. She wore a long, red dress till the floor. She told me she had bought it months ago, somewhere in Paris, before she came to Mystic Falls. Damon sighed.

'I don't want him to see you like this,' he whispered. He walked towards her and wrapped one of her curls around his fingers.

'Why not?' Elena asked. Damon smiled. She didn't see how beautiful was. Well, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Even more beautiful than Katherine. He tried not to think of Katherine. Katherine was a bitch.

'If Klaus sees you like this,' Damon said, smiling sadly. 'He'll never let you go.'

Elena smiled and bowed towards to kiss him. 'This is truly one of the weirdest things I've ever done,' she said.

'You're not the love triangle type?' Damon asked.

'Nope,' she said.

'So you don't like Twilight?' Damon joked. Memories of him, Katherine and Stefan played again in his head.

'I'm team werewolf,' Elena said. She pulled Damon close for one more kiss, but before their lips could touch, she heard the bell ring. She sighed and her eyes met Damon's . 'You'll be fine,' Damon said.

Elena gave him a quick kiss before walking away. '

She opened the door for Klaus. He smiled at her. 'You look beautiful, my _dear _Elena,' he said. Elena had to smile and looked down to avoid Klaus' gaze. 'I hope you're hungry,' Klaus said. 'For food, I mean.'

He smiled when Damon growled of frustration. Elena turned around and was fully aware of the awkwardness of this situation. She walked back to Damon and pressed a kiss on his lips. 'I'll see you tonight.'

'Don't be sure of that,' Klaus murmured.

Elena could see Damon's anger. She turned around and gave Klaus a severe look. 'Behave yourself.'

She heard him laugh and turned back to Damon and smiled. 'I'll see you in a few hours.'

When she walked back at Klaus, she felt Damons eyes burning a hole in her back. Klaus reached his hand out, but she ignored it and walked past him.

* * *

'Where are you taking me?' Elena asked.  
Klaus smiled, loving her noisiness. 'It was supposed to be a surprise,' he said. 'But I think I'm going to tell you.' He looked at her with one of his rare gazes of affection. She was the only girl he had ever loved like this. 'It's Papros. A restaurant, famous for his amazing seafood.'

Elena looked away from him, trying to ignore all the feelings. He _remembered. _Elena loved seafood, and when all those years back she and Klaus sometimes went fishing. After that, Klaus prepared the fish and they ate it at the beach. It were happy memories; they made her smile.

'You remember,' she finally said.

'Of course I do,' Klaus said softly. 'I remember everything.' When their eyes met again, his look was so intense she couldn't look away. 'We're almost there,' he said after a few seconds. He looked away from her and in two minutes they arrived. Elena felt weird when he left the car and sped around to open the door for her. 'Thank you,' she said awkwardly. When he reached his hand out for her, she did take it and he helped her out of the car. 'Thanks,' she said again.

'You don't have to thank me, Elena,' Klaus said. He smiled and they walked towards the restaurant. It appeared to be as chic as Klaus had said. For the first time she looked at what Klaus' was wearing. He looked really handsome in his black suit. She tried to ignore all the memories that flooded her. Yes, they had been happy. Five hundred years ago. But it was so easy to forget all the bad things he had done when he grabbed her hand and leaded her to the table. 'Do you want something to drink?' a waitress asked.

She looked at Klaus and smiled. She tried to flirt with him. It was bothering Elena. 'Water please,' she said. The waitress still looked at Klaus. 'Anything else?'

'Water for me too,' Klaus responded, not even bothering to look at the waitress. She gave them their menus and disappeared. 'What would you like, darling?' Klaus  
asked.

It felt naturally, him calling her darling. She sighed. 'Please don't call me that.'

She scanned the menu.

'I would take the caviar,' Klaus said. 'I've once tried that and it was delicious.'

'Okay,' Elena said. 'I guess I'll trust you in this.' She smiled at him.

The waitress came back and put a bottle of water and to cups in front of them. 'Do you want to order?' she asked.

'The caviar,' Klaus said. 'Two times.'

* * *

Elena laughed. She had laughed a lot, tonight. Klaus had just finished a story about Rebekah and how she managed to get herself engaged to two man at the same time. 'What happened?' she asked, still laughing at the idea.

Klaus stopped smiling. 'Long story, Elena, it's not really a happy one,' he said. 'But you haven't told me what happened to you, after you left me.'

Elena blushed. She felt uncomfortable, talking about their past. 'What do you want to know?' she asked him.

'Tell me everything,' Klaus said.

'Everything?' Elena said. 'Well, after I left you, I went to Italy. I stayed there until after the Renaissance, then I went back to the Netherlands. I've almost married Willem van Oranje, but when I told him I am a vampire he didn't want me anymore. In fact, he tried to kill me, but he didn't succeeded. After that, I took a ship to Batavia, stayed there a few years, went back to Holland, stayed there a few years, went to America, went back and now I'm here,' she said.

'You're skipping a lot,' Klaus said.

'It's for the best,' Elena said. 'You don't need to know all the juicy details.' She winked at him and he laughed.

_What are you doing? _She asked herself. You are her with Klaus and you are enjoying yourself. She shook her head, reminding herself why she was here. Because Klaus had threatened to kill Damon. She looked at the clock; almost nine o'clock. 'Do you want dessert?' Klaus asked.

'No,' Elena said softly. 'I'm tired, I think I'm going home.'

Klaus frowned. 'Why do you want to go home?' he asked her. 'I thought we were having fun.'

'We were,' Elena said. She bit her lip, not knowing how to continue. What was she going to say? We were having fun but I just reminded I'm only here because you blackmailed me? She shook her head. 'We were having fun, but I'm tired and Damon's waiting for me,' she said.

She knew she had hurt Klaus, but he didn't show her any sign of hurt. His face was blank. 'Then I'll ask for the bill,' he said. The waitress came happily when he raised his hand. 'The bill, please,' he said.

* * *

'I don't know what to say,' Elena said. They were sitting in the car.

'Be honest with me, Elena,' Klaus said. 'You've enjoyed yourself, didn't you?'

Elena looked at him. 'I did,' she whispered. She looked back at the road. 'You are going the wrong way,' she said to him.

'No I'm not,' he said. Elena frowned.

'You are going to the beach,' she said, not sounding as angry as she wanted. She sounded a little amused, actually. But she didn't want to be there with Klaus. It would bring all those memories back and she was afraid she would do something she would regret later. But if she said that to him, he would know that she was attracted to him. She suppressed the need to sigh. What a mess… 'There we are,' Klaus said while he drove towards the parking place. He parked and stepped out. Again he opened the door before Elena could and when he stretched his hand towards her, she grabbed it with mixed feelings. Guilt was flooding here when they walked to the beach, hand in hand. She tried to take her hand back, but Klaus hold onto her. In a surprise, he grabbed her and ran with her. He hold onto her and she grabbed him, afraid to fall. In a few seconds, he stood in the water, her in his arms.

'Remember?' he said.

Yes she did. A few centuries ago they had stood here, Elena in his arms, and they were happy. She was human, he was in love with her and that was it. It was easy. Klaus grabbed her shoes and threw them at the beach. After that, he put her back on her feet. Her bare foots sank in the sandy soil. She smiled. She used to love the beach. How the waves played with her dress. The smell of salt. But after she had left Klaus, she hadn't liked them as much. She turned back to Klaus to make some smart comment, but when she did, he was closer then she had expected. She saw how his eyes tried to estimate what she was thinking, then he bowed towards her and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Please give me a review and tell me what you are: Team Klaus or Team Damon?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's chapter 7! Before you're starting to read I wanted to say that in my story, Katherine is born in 1789. The story is the same after that; Klaus wanted to use her for the Doppelganger ritual, but Katherine manached to escape and turn into a vampire. In 1864, she stayed at the Salvatore mansion and had a relationship with Damon and Stefan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

'Hey,' Damon said when Elena walked in. 'How was your date?' He tried not to show how jealous he was.

'I managed myself,' Elena said.

_In a reflex she kissed him back. After a few seconds he had realised she was not going to push him away, so he pulled her closer and cupped her face. _

'Was it that terrible?' Damon asked, walking closer to her.

_She moaned softly and he entangled his fingers with her hair._

'It was okay,' Elena said. 'But the only thing that matters, is that it's over.'

_It took her a few more seconds to realise this was wrong. Kissing Klaus was wrong._

Damon smiled and pulled her close. 'I'm happy that you're back,' he whispered. 'I missed you tonight.'

'I missed you too,' Elena said. She laid her head against his chest.

'I thought that I could take you somewhere, as in, a real date,' Damon said. 'Tomorrow, or the day after that.'

Elena sighed in his shirt. She didn't want him to know how confused she was.

_'Stop it,' she whispered, her words softened because of his lips against hers. Her hands, that she had laid against his chest, started to push him away. Klaus stiffened and pulled himself back. 'What's wrong?' he whispered._

_'Let go of me,' Elena said. She gave him another push and turned around, but before she could sped away he grabbed her wrist. _

_'Let go of me!' Elena repeated. 'Klaus!'_

_'What's wrong?' he asked. 'A few seconds ago everything was fine and now you want to leave?'_

_'I'm going to Damon,' Elena said, without looking at him._

_Klaus laughed without joy. 'Let me guess. Because you love him, right?'_

_'Yes, I do.'_

_'Don't lie to yourself, Elena,' Klaus whispered. 'If you really loved, you wouldn't have kissed me.'_

'Are you sure you are alright?' Damon asked. 'You look so absentminded.'

Elena looked at him and smiled. 'I'm just tired.'

Damon nodded. 'You know what? What if we just stay home tomorrow?' he proposed. 'We watch one of those romkoms you love so much and I'll make you the most delicious chocolatecake you've ever tasted.'

Elena smiled. 'Sounds great.'

'Well, it'll be great,' Damon said, giving her his cocky smile. 'We'll be together.'

Elena smiled at him and kissed. She tried to ignore the stings of guilt.

Damon caressed her face. 'I thought you were sleepy?' he asked.

'I am,' Elena said.

'Then it's time for you to go to bed,' Damon said. 'I'll go with you, just a minute.'

* * *

'Elena?' Damon asked.

Elena sat on the couch, with a plait around her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hands. Damon had taken care of that; she tried to ignore the memory of her and Klaus kissing.

'Yeah?' she asked, looking over her shoulder to see him.

'I'm going to town, getting your DVD's,' Damon said. 'Do you already know what you want?'

'You pick,' Elena said.

Damon smiled. 'Well, the cake is in the oven, so if something smells burnt, safe whatever you can.'

'I'll protect it with my life,' Elena joked.

'And don't miss me too much,' Damon said, giving her his cocky smile.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. 'I wouldn't dare.'

'Great. See you in a minute.' He kissed her head before he left. He sped across the woods. Behind him, he heard the familiar sound of a vampire following him. He stopped and turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of his follower. He sighed. 'Klaus, if you want to talk, just talk,' he said. No one responded. He did a few steps forward. 'Where are you?' he asked.

Before he could turn around, something attacked him in the back. He flew across the air and smacked against the ground, someone sitting on him. He turned around, trying to get in control, but the person he was fighting against was older than he was. He grunted and his hands were trying to find something like a branch. The person on top of him was holding him by his shoulders, so he managed to hit him in the thigh. When the person gasped in pain, he heard it was a woman. Surprise overwhelmed him, but he threw her away and grabbed her by her neck. It was Ana.

'Ana,' Damon said, sounding surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

Because of his firm grip on her neck, she couldn't answered. He stepped away and she gasped for air. 'What are you doing here?' he repeated.

'I wanted to talk to you,' Ana said.

'So you attack me in the back?' Damon asked. 'Yeah, sure, very convincing.' Ana didn't answer, but she looked at the branch in her thigh. She wanted to remove it, but Damon threw her against a tree. Before she could recover, he had found another branch and had planted it in her shoulder.

'What do you want?' he asked her.

'I need Katherine's necklace,' Ana said, her voice breathless with pain. 'I've been in your house and it wasn't there so I assumed you had it.

'You still want to open that tomb?' Damon asked.

'Damon please, my mother's in there. You have to understand,' Ana begged.

'And you only need Katherine's necklace to open it?' Damon asked.

'Yes. And then we can bring her and my mother back. Please.'

'Well, Ana, nice try, but I don't care about Katherine anymore,' Damon said. 'And with Klaus in town it's not a good time to safe her.'

Ana wanted to respond, but before she could, Damon's hand had broken through her chest. She screamed. 'Please don't kill me,' she begged him. Damon ignored her, his hand clamping around her heart. When he pulled it out, she watched her own heart for a few seconds before she fell down on the ground. Dead.

Damon looked down at her body for a few seconds before he started to search his lighter.

* * *

'Damon,' Elena said. 'What has taken you so long?'

'Some trouble on the way,' Damon smiled. 'Nothing to worry.'

He kissed her and handed her the DVD's.

'We can watch Titanic,' Elena said.

'Your favourite,' Damon smiled.

Elena laid down with him, closed her eyes. And that moment, everything was perfect. Just the two of them. She sighed. 'Damon, I need to tell you something.'

'Sure,' Damon said.

Elena didn't know how she was supposed to tell him stuff like this, so she just blurted it out.

'Klaus kissed me.'

Pause. Damon said nothing.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'Damon, please don't be angry with me. It meant nothing and he just surprised me.'

'It's okay,' Damon said eventually. 'Excuse me.'

He stood up and left, angry and upset.

'Damon!' Elena yelled after him. He wouldn't do something stupid, would he? Something like killing an innocent human being or, even worse, going after Klaus. She stepped outside and she couldn't see him. She frowned. Where was he going to? Please don't go to Klaus, she thought.

She ran around for a few minutes, but after that she realised she could better go home. As long as she didn't know where Damon – or Klaus – was, she could better wait in her home. For Damon, of course. When she was near the house, she heard a familiar voice. Damon.

She sped towards him, her body floating with relieve. Thank god, she thought.  
But who was he talking to? She walked towards their living room, and out of noisiness she walked slowly towards the window to spy on him.

The only thing she saw was Damon, hugging another girl. The girl had laid her head on his shoulder and before Elena could storm inside and rip her head off, she saw the girls face. It looked exactly like hers.

* * *

**I'm so happy with all your reviews and follows! Could anyone please tell me what they think? I've never have many reviews so I hope this will be my first story to reach more than 100 reviews. I've also updated my other story, Chasing Salvatore. So if you want to read that too, please go ahead ;)!**


End file.
